MR: Falling out of the sky
by DeviousNeko
Summary: Max and the flock are still on the run, but problems follow them everywhere- and a strange pain is corrupting the invincible Max.It seems only Fang can make it go away- but could Fang be causing it? Will Fang leave to protect her? Or stay to save her?
1. Something special

**Max's POV**

"Ma-ax!!!"

My eyes opened to the warm sunlight. Spring. How long have I waited for you, my dearest?

"Maaaaaaxx!!!!"

Angel.

"Angel, wha-? What is it?"

"Fang's gone!"

My eyes shot open. It didn't seem late in the morning, but it wasn't so early that we couldn't go outside. Nudge and Iggy rested by the rocks, while Gazzy stood behind his little sister, one firm hand, unwavering and reassuring on her shoulder. The cave's opening brought pools of light inside. But the words made me squirm with inexplicable question in my eyes. Fang would never leave the flock without mention to us. _Never._

"Angel- what do you mean?"

She looked at me innocently, with her big blue eyes. Nudge fidgeted uncomfortably, Iggy's hands twirled back and forth and Gazzy couldn't quite look me straight in the eye.

"He said- well no-that wouldn't be true, he thought to himself… About some necklace."

I leapt up from where I sat. I gripped both of Angel's shoulders tightly, and pried off Gazzy's hands.

"Then what Angel?" My stern voice combined with my icy eyes got the information out of here in mere seconds.

"He said- he had to find it, because-"

"What Angel??" I shook her gently, my voice faltering with small shots of desperation. _It's just Fang; it could've been any necklace…_

"He said before taking off- it was too special to let go- and that- it was a gift from **you**."

No. I didn't know he still had it; it's ludicrous to even suggest.

"He said that?" I whispered to her. Her eyes shining sincerely; she gave me a nod.

_Only Fang. _

--

**"Max?" Fang asked as he wandered aimlessly through the halls. Little did he know; I was right behind the corner, ready to pounce! **

**"Fang? ~" I cooed.**

**He wheeled around to catch a glimpse of me before I tackled him to the ground.**

**"Ha- loser!" I called, ruffling his hair with my fingers.**

**"Get off'a me, Max!" He said- a rare smirk creeping onto his face.**

**I wrestled with him for a little then rolled off of him, and sat beside him, panting playfully.**

**"Don't you wish days like these would never end?" I asked him, wind from the open window flowing lightheartedly through my hair.**

**His eyes traveled up me- and met my brown eyes. He had always told me he wanted my eyes, but something about his eyes were so undeniably smooth and fluid. I personally loved them. But of course, I would never admit that, or anything I really liked about Fang. It was one of my rules. If I broke one- in that same day- I would break the rest. Ironically that's the first rule. **

**"Yeah…" He exhaled coolly.**

**Fang never was one of many words- but when he spoke, something about how cool all the words were was instantly calming. I realized what I had tracked him down for. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out two necklaces. One green, and one blue. They were long black laces, with miniature, slender jars, containing one grain of rice inside each. **

**"Fang-?"**

**He turned to look at me- his relaxed chocolate eyes moved from one necklace- to the next- then back up at me.**

**"Let's always be friends!" I said, a pink starting to creep onto my cheeks.**

**He looked quizzically at me; speechless.**

**"Max…"**

**I held out the blue one- a small grain of rice moved inside. I felt the pink deepening because of how intently Fang stared at me. A wide grin crept mischievously across his face. I closed my eyes tight, but then realized how silly I might've looked. I peered out of my right eye, to see Fang blushing all the same. **

**"I- I would like that, Max."**

**I exhaled calmly. He took the green one, (much to my dismay) so I was stuck with the blue one.**

**He put his on, as did I. He pulled it to his vision and read the rice. On it, clear as daylight, was:**

**Max**

**I stared down at mine, it said:**

**Fang**

**I had obviously expected I would get the green- and he would get the blue, so my name is now on his, and his on mine.**

**"Max…" He read**

**"We could switch you know- just hand over the-."**

**"No, he cut me off, I prefer green. Thanks Max."**

**Stunned at what he had done, he stood up and walked away, the same pale, blank expression painted on my face. **

**"I said, ****Thanks Max****." **

**My eyes met his for a moment. His stunningly brown chocolate eyes, seemingly staring through my embarrassment like only Fang's eyes can. God I hate that I'm-so-cool-and-mature attitude. **

**"You- you're welcome… Fang."**

**"I have to take care of Gazzy, he's still young you know" **

**I smiled and nodded.**

**"See ya." He said. **

**And then he was gone. I sat there in awe, staring at the necklace- embarrassed at how girlish I had acted. But I didn't care.**

**"We'll always be friends, Fang. I know it."**

**--**

"It was so long ago…" I mumbled to myself

"What was?" Nudge asked.

I smiled and felt a pink creeping onto my cheeks again.

"Nothing, I said, just reminiscing."

They looked skeptically at me for a moment.

"Alright- you guys, stay here. I'm going to look for Fang.

"Don't-!" Angel nearly shouted at me.

I twisted around to see Angel, being herself (and at the same time dreadfully adorable) and clinging to the back of my brown sweater.

"Angel- I won't be gone long- I promise. I just need to see if he's okay."

There are erasers on this mountain. I told her. She nodded forlornly and looked to the corner of the cave.

"Promise?" She asked in a low whisper.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. For some reason, Angel was just so awesome. I could completely trust her, and at the same time, she could completely trust me.

"I'm glad you trust me Max. I trust you." She said

"Fang is our friend. I'm going to find him. Iggy! You're in charge 'till I get back."

Everyone looked at me hesitantly, then nodded and waved as I left the cave.

_Fang… Would you really do this for me?_


	2. One grain of rice

It had gotten surprisingly warm, but pleasing all the same. I flew over to a nearby hill and landed- dumbfounded on where else to look.

"Fang!" I called

I fell to the soft grass. I might never find him. He's so good at concealing himself.

The wind was refreshing. Everything seemed right. But- I still had no idea where Fang was.

"Stupid Fang. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you have to lose the stupid thing? Why do you still have the stupid thing? You stupid, stupid guy!" I said to the clean air.

"Wow. Eight times you said stupid. I think that's an overstatement." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see those eyes again. That stupid, perfect, amazingly awesome set of chocolate eyes- the ones I could stare at all day.

"Fang!" I said.

I jumped up from where I was sitting, and ran up to him. In his hand, was the very necklace I gave to him, 5 years ago.

He put it on.

"Fang- why do you- you actually- I-"

He gave me a why-can't-you-just-tell-me-how-you-really-feel-look.

I stared at the ground. I never stutter.

"Because I like it." He answered to my not-even-a-question-question

I hate that know-it-all attitude. How he thinks he has the answer to everything (even though most of the time he does). He always knows exactly what to say to someone- no matter who it may be.

I looked up at him- then the necklace- the very same grain of rice reading: MAX

My heart started beating faster- for reasons I don't even know. I imagine I turned a little bit pink at that moment because of the way Fang chuckled. He only does that when he knows I'm embarrassed. One of his many useful but annoying traits- he always knows what's wrong. And as if on cue, the next words out of his mouth were:

"Something wrong, Max?"

Actually yes, there's a lot wrong. You should've known, Mr.-smarty-pants. I huffed- and I didn't notice until Fang shot me a skeptical look.

"Max…" He said gently.

It gave me chills. His voice was just so- so… nonchalant. I decided I'd ask, just for fun.

"I'm just wondering why I never asked you that question on my mind- five years ago."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Remember? Because your necklace says my name- and mine says yours."

He smiled a rare smile at me, and leaned against a tree, both hands in his pockets.

"Because Max… I already know my name."

I looked at him keenly. He took a hand out of his pocket and held the necklace up off his neck. He twirled it a couple times.

"But- it's this name- I want to remember forever."

I sighed happily. He couldn't have just said that. I mean it's so- not Fang! And besides, he could never remember my name forever. Well I mean he could but why would he need to? But my name is really nice…. No Max! Bad Max! Bad! Don't think like that! He's your friend! You don't want him to remember your name forever! Bad Max!

"Is that all?" He asked. His eyes followed me intently. I squirmed at the next question I was about to ask.

"Why did you leave without telling us?"

His grin disappeared off his face. He dropped the necklace- it fell back onto his neck. He tucked it under his shirt.

"I felt it was too trivial to bother the flock with. It was my fault I lost it- and now I have it back." He said casually.

"Then- why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

He pulled his gaze up from the ground- and willed himself to look at me.  
"I was coming back, Max."

"I know you were, but-"

"Something in you told you I wasn't." He breathed.

I looked at him again- trying to understand how he keeps that impossibly cool demeanor- and still has the capability to read my mind- probably better then Angel can.

"Fang, I said taking a step closer to him, I knew you'd come back- but this mountain is full of things- places that look the same- you could've gotten lost- and the erasers and-."

"You're right- we have to go back- to get everyone else out!" He said- and he took off into the morning- heading back to the cave.

"-I was worried about you." I finished. I sighed dejectedly- and flew back to the cave- where something worse had been waiting for us.

---

We arrived back at the cave- and not a minute too soon!

"Iggy! What happened here?" I asked flying into the eraser holding up Angel.

"The erasers showed up right after you left!"

Damn…

"Fang!" I called- four erasers had surrounded him.

"Max! Save the others!" He said- punching out one eraser- and kicking the other in the stomach.

"Fang! They need you!"

"Do it!!" He demanded

I scooped up an exhausted Gazzy- and held Angel in my arms. Iggy and Nudge followed me out of the cave.

"Fly towards that lake- I'll wait for you there!"

They all nodded and flew off. I looked back at Fang- finally beating the crap out of the erasers as he usually does.

_ He can take care of himself… You need to help the children… _

_ Screw it…_ I thought

"Fang!" I shouted

"Why did you come back!? I told you to go with the kids!" He roared

"Look out!" I shouted as Ari swept him off his feet.

"Holy (insert-swear-word-of-your-choice-here)!" Fang said as he struggled to be free.

"Poor little birdie…" Ari taunted.

"Hello Max…" He said holding Fang up by his feet.

"Ari! Stop!" I screamed at him and flew nearer

He dropped Fang on his head and looked at him- holding his skull in pain.

"Fang!!" I screamed

"What's this?" Ari asked raising an eyebrow to the necklace that had fallen out of Fang's shirt.

He suspended him by his neck and ripped off the necklace.

"Stop!" Fang barked.

"Why does it say, 'Max'? Eh? She your girlfriend?"

"Bastard!" Fang hissed

"Ari! I shouted, let him go!"

"Fine- But I get to keep the necklace." He said with an icy laugh

He threw Fang as hard as he possibly could- and he managed to make Fang fly out of the cave uncontrollably and down the cliff- but his wings picked up- and he sped right back.

"Ari!" Fang shouted. Ari wheeled around to see Fang flying full speed ahead towards him.

"That necklace is mine!" He Punched Ari clean across the face and snatched up the necklace from his claws. Ari laid bleeding and whimpering (As manly as he could possibly could) and holding his broken nose.

"Max! We're going."

I looked at the ground- stunned.

"Max?" He asked again.

I couldn't even look at him- I couldn't see even- all I felt was a little bit dizzy. I swayed a little- and pain shot through me. Sharp, nagging inexplicably horrible pain that was so unimaginable- I fell to my knees.

"Max!!" Fangs muffled voice called out to me desperately.

He caught me before my face smacked against the cold earth. He held my head lovingly- like only Fang can. It would have been impossible to explain the dizzy joy I felt of finally being so- close to him- combined with the incomprehensible pain that ripped violently through my side.

"Max…" He cooed (or the closest thing to cooing- it's unlike Fang to coo)

"I- Fang- Wha- the children- I"

"Shhh…" He whispered.

"But- Fang the kids-!"

He raised his index finger to his lips.

"Hush." He said coolly.

"You're either over-tired or something- you need sleep. I'd prefer if you didn't speak- it activates the brain- and often leads to insomnia if you speak too often."

I shot him a well-then-how-does-nudge-sleep-huh-Mr.-smarty-pants? Look.

He smiled at me. I felt my stomach flip. I hated his smile. I hated his eyes. I hated the way he looked at me and everything in the world felt right again. It was undeniably Fang. No Max! This is FANG! The sweetest, most handsome- NO!!! I cut myself off. That kind of thinking will get you nowhere!

He took his other arm, and reached it under my knees- and picked me up off the cool cave floor. I felt my face become hot with embarrassment. I prayed to whatever god there is for him not to see my pink cheeks.

"You don't need to worry about me, Max." He said calmly

I covered my face in my palms. _He heard that too_, I thought, _Greeeaaat. _

He grinned widely and took off- stifling one two many laughs


	3. A friendly wager?

I started to hear muffled voices.

"Max…" A voice whispered in my ear.

"Max~y?"

"Gazzy! Don't be rude!"

"What do you think will wake her up?"

"Iggy- she'll get up when she's ready."

_Thanks Fang… _I thought to myself.

"She says thanks."

_Angel- please don't do that. _I said.

"Sorry Max…"

"I say Fang kisses her!"

"I'm up I'm up!" I shouted at them shooting up from where I had slept.

"Ew- don't say that Iggy…" Gazzy said disgustedly

"It woke her up, didn't it? Besides, Fang wouldn't kiss Max!"

I blushed and gave him a look I didn't even want to, but of course- he didn't see it.

"And I bet she wouldn't kiss him." He shot at me cheekily.

I saw Fang's eyes close irritably as he leaned against the rock wall. He didn't seem to enjoy Iggy's point. Besides, he's already kissed me… And right then, at that moment, I didn't know how to respond. Should I agree to avoid suspicion? Or should I disagree to prove Iggy wrong- because I've already kissed Fang? _No Max! Bad!! I shouldn't! _I'll just-

"Why do you say that, Iggy?" Fang asked him with a bored expression.

Iggy's sightless eyes looked in Fang's direction.

"Because I know you don't have **the guts**."

That's gotta hurt comin' from a blind guy I thought to myself- Fang made a jokingly hurt noise that sounded something like an, oooh-that's-gotta-hurt. I wondered how Fang would possibly find a snappy comeback to that. Fang probably doesn't want to kiss me in front of the flock.

"Care to venture a wager?" Fang asked, finally seeming interested.

"Even if you did kiss her, I can't see."

"True- but Gasman can."

"How will I know Gasman's on my side of this wager?"

"Gasman- promise to Iggy you'll only tell the truth."

Gazzy nodded at Fang- still unhappy at where this argument was headed.

"I will but- don't kiss her! It's too gross…" Gazzy muttered

"I give you 'till tomorrow morning." Iggy said confidently, ignoring Gazzy.

"And if I win?"

"Fang!" I managed to say from my closed throat- annoyed out of my mind at Iggy and, well, frankly quite flattered at Fang- but that's beside the point.

He smirked at me and shot me a look that seemed to say, don't-worry-I'll-totally-handle-this-so-you-can-relax. I couldn't believe how he handled this, all with that bored smile. He turned back to Iggy.

"If you win- I'll never tell you- you aren't brave enough to do something." Iggy said

"But if you lose… He added- you have to make Max kiss you."

I sat- paralyzed. I looked from Iggy to Fang. Please don't shake hands… pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!! Nothing anyone can say will make this worse!

"How will Gasman know?"

"I'll tell him."

"How can we trust you?"

"Do you want me to kiss her right now?"

"Fang! I shouted, surprising myself. Iggy- Gazzy- all of you- please get over yourselves! We have to save the world! And what are you doing?"

They looked ashamed- except Iggy and Fang- who seemed to be getting a good giggle out of my nervousness.

"I say you're chicken." Iggy shot back at me- a cheeky smile creased his lips.

"Don't worry Max. Just a friendly wager." Fang chuckled innocently

I exhaled a heavy breath I didn't even know I had been holding in. _How can he be so calm?_ I asked myself over and over. He smirked icily. Any other day- I would've found that smirk so charming- but I didn't know what to think of him now. Did he sell himself so that he could rake in an extra buck?

"Max? What is, 'Charming'?" Angel asked me with more then innocent eyes.

My cheeks became hot. That, "talent" of hers will eventually be the death of us.

"It-uh means- Angel- to be sweet- but in a super-fantastic way." I said nervously, trying to cover up my foolishness of letting the thought slip unnoticed into my mind.

"Or how she thinks of Fang…" Iggy mumbled.

"Iggy!" I said in my most leader-like-be-afraid-be-very-afraid-voice

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged

"Just a guess." He chuckled.

I didn't dare look behind me at Fang- in which I knew had a stupid grin on his face. A stupid, smug, attractive grin. The one he always has when I say something dim-wittedly or Angel reads my mind on how I feel about something random about him. Always.

"Well, Fang began, it can also mean an attractive or alluring trait that brings temptation or delight." He said matter-of-factly, passing me and moving towards Angel.

_Stupid Fang…_

"A-loo-ring?" Angel asked

"To be drawn in by something irresistible." He said, kneeling down so that he was her level and ruffled her hair. She smiled at him.

"Hee-hee! Angel giggled, Neat!"

"Nevertheless, I said- finally irritated out of my mind on how Fang **knew** now I thought he was charming, we should get going. We've been here far too long."

"Are you gonna?" Iggy said, implying Fang was to kiss me.

"He's not." I cut him off coldly.

'Awww! Please, Max?" Angel and Nudge chorused.

"Stop it. Both of you. He won't."

Fang pretended to looked slightly offended. He gave me a look that seemed to say no-need-to-be-so-harsh-Max.

I sneered at him.

"We're going to a hotel. Tonight." I said firmly.

"Suit yourself- but the bet- Fang-." Iggy began

"-Is on." Fang finished for him.

Nudge took Angel and started to fly- giggling and laughing- also singing a tune that will scar me for life…

"Fa-ang-an'-Ma-ax-lo-vey-do-vey-doo-~!" They sang.

_My babies_ I thought, _singing a tune about me being in love with Fang?_

I fumed with embarrassment and shame. How do they expect me to let Fang kiss me? I'd never- well that's an understatement- if he said, 'kiss me maximum ride' I probably would've jumped into his arms and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair- kissing him all over- but no, NO!! That's too wrong to even explain…

"You're thinking about the bet aren't you?"

"Ya think?" I said with a harsh sarcastic tone.

He looked into my eyes with the most feeling gaze I had ever seen him give me, or anyone. I couldn't believe how calm one look he gave me made me feel so relaxed. After a good long consideration of how to deal with it (it took about four seconds) my face relaxed_._

"You'll be like melting butter in the sun"

He flew ahead of me, a stupid casual smirk painted onto his face.

"What!!!" I screamed at him.

He turned around- gliding carelessly through the air, laughing at my 'priceless expression'.

"C'mon, Max." he teased

His face wasn't emotionless- or cool- or unfeeling- but he was- happy.

"Fang- you're scaring me." I chuckled jokingly

I flew up beside him- finally loose- or relaxed- again. As I should always be- I thought to myself. I'm not girlish in any way. I should keep my thoughts about Fang- to myself.

"I see the hotel up ahead! Nudge exclaimed, ooh it looks so pretty! I mean the outside is just so nice with the garden and the fountain- I can almost smell the pancakes inside! I love pancakes! They're my favourite food in the whole world! Except for pizza and spaghetti- oh and I really like vanilla ice cream! And-."

"Nudge- would you like some pancakes after we check in?" Iggy asked.

"Actually I'm really tired so-"

"We'll go to bed after we get our rooms." He cut her off again

"Sounds great!" Nudge finished.

Iggy has always had the skill of stopping our precious little motor mouth from driving us all crazy with way too many words to handle. I don't quite know how he does it.

"We're here." Fang said.


	4. Liar liar

"There you go, miss. Three rooms."

"Pardon me sir- I don't mean to be the least bit rude but- we asked for four…"

"Well these are our last three. They are, 201, 202, and 205. I hope that's alright."

"Don't worry- it's perfect."

We walked towards the elevator and I held out each key. I know four rooms sounds weird 'specially because there's six of us. But when you think about it- Fang and I are old enough to have our own rooms. Angel and Nudge like sharing a room- as do Iggy and Gasman. And then they all told me something I already knew was coming.

"Max! Nudge called, Can Angel stay with me? It'll be just like old times!"

"Sure Nudge- just don't wake up the neighbors by talking all night. And Angel- no controlling anyone's thoughts, got it?"

"Yes mom…" They sighed in unison.

"Gasman and I are 100% together Max. Who else would construct bombs with me?" He whimpered in his most do-this-for-me-pretty-pretty-please-Max tone.

"Fine." I said. He immediately snatched the key out of my hand and slapped high five with Gazzy. Oh no. No. That leaves-

"I guess that leaves us…" Fang said calmly.

"Yep…" I replied trying to be calm- when really this was happening inside my head: OHMYGODWHY! WHYDIDYOUDOTHISTOME! WHY!! ITCOULDVEBEEN-ANYONEELSE!!! BUTTHISISJUSTTOYINGWITHMYSANITY!!!!

He smiled casually and took the key from my open palm-, which by the way- had already started to sweat.

--

"Hee-hee! This is too good! Out of all the rooms- you two get the biggest bed! And so much further away from everyone else's rooms. I hope your making out noises aren't so loud it keeps us up." Iggy giggled mischievously

I tried to pay no mind as special emphasis was placed on 'bed' instead of 'beds'.

Fang gripped his hair and said-

"Something sad coming from someone who'll be staying up all night- I plan on having a good night's rest."

"Whilst Max lies safely in your arms!" He murmured just loud enough for the two of us to hear perfectly.

"Little toad!" I heard Fang yell

I sighed and swung my backpack over my shoulder- and walked into the room, ignoring Fang beating Iggy to a pulp. And there it was. Staring me dead in the face. The queen bed. The stupid bed just big enough for two people- but not so big that we had enough space to notice the other wasn't there.

"Stupid room…" I muttered under my breath and I threw the backpack into the wall.

"Don't be so uptight, Max. There's enough room for both of us." He paused for a moment. I stared at him skeptically.

"But there's only one bathroom so let's not be too long with our showers."

His words made me paranoid. '…Our showers."

"*Ahem* he said, individual showers."

I looked up at him flushed- only to realize I had muttered the embarrassing words out loud. I tried to save myself with a snappy comeback.

"Yup- we can't shower together! That's wrong!" I replied to him

He raised an eyebrow at me. He stood up and walked a little closer to where I was standing. I fell on to the bed, staring up at his perfectly auburn eyes. I couldn't believe how childish I was feeling around him. It had been way too long since the last time we were alone. I sat with my hands in my lap- and my neck slightly angled around Fang's, even though he wasn't leaned in. He looked at me like I had purple spots all over my nose. I felt my cheeks get hotter as he got even closer to where I was sitting on the bed.

Why am I being so un-Maxish?? (Yeah I know it's not a word shut up) I would've said, 'please- like I'd ever shower with you. You're so ugly." The thing I said was hardly a comeback!

How did it come out so girlish????

"Max?" Fang asked, raising his hand to my face.

"What's wrong?"

He brushed the dirty-blond strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. You have no idea how crazy I was feeling at that moment. My head was going to explode. I had so many things I wanted to say to him… So many things I could've said- but the only thing I said was a hateful comment that erupted out of my dry mouth.

"What the hell were you thinking back there?"

Dumbfounded- he stared at me- unable to think of what to do next.

"You really think innocent little Gazzy will believe you when you lie about kissing me?" The words, 'you, kissing, and me' made me lightheaded and pink. I shook the thoughts from my head. He looked at me- unable to draw his eyes away from my own. He smirked and looked down. I tried to get his eyes to follow mine- I needed to know what he was thinking. Then- came those magical seven words.

"I didn't- intend on lying to Gazzy, Max."

(Alright, I know it was 8 but I didn't expect he'd say my name after)

"Well then what...were…"

I didn't need to ask anything more. I knew exactly what he meant- but at the same time every fiber in my body didn't want me to believe it.

He didn't even need words. There was only one look that made me certain he was telling the truth. Just in case (and so I could finally hear it with my own ears) I mustered up the most confident smile, held my chin up, and said as smugly as I could muster:

"Well then what were you planning on doing?"

A cool smile crept across his lips. He bent over and let his head fall a little low- then looked at me with his crisp, stunningly brown eyes.

"Should I spell it out for you, Max?"

I dropped the smile, and focused on looking into his eyes. His eyes.

He moved closer to my parted dumbfounded lips. Closer, closer, closer… Now I stared him straight in the face. His nose slipped beside mine and his warm voice said,

"You're foolish to think I was a liar, Maximum."

He never calls me 'Maximum' Not even in my dreams would he call me 'Maximum'. The cool, alluring Fang only ever calls me by my nickname, 'Max'. Then- is this really Fang? Could I be in a dream? A weird, insane, amazingly perfect dream? No- I couldn't be. I was fantasizing about Fang kissing me. There's no way I would dream something so ridiculous. And then something even I thought I wouldn't say slipped out of my mouth.

"I didn't want to believe you were."

His eyes flickered intensely. I couldn't believe what I just said. I tried to make myself believe I didn't say it. Everything in my mind focused on not thinking about kissing Fang. I felt cool shivers run through me. _Kissing Fang…_ I doubt he'd kiss me. I was blushing and breathing so heavy and all it took was Fang's calming voice to make these insignificant thoughts drop from my mind.

"Hush, Max."

I wanted to pull him to my lips and kiss him so badly, but at the same time I wanted to punch him in the face. It didn't matter anymore. For the thoughts erased completely from my mind when Fang kissed me.


	5. Light as a feather

It was the lightest feather touch of a kiss (ironic, I know). Unbelievable is the word that comes to mind when he kisses me. Embarrassing as it may be, it's the most unbelievable ecstasy ever. He raised his hand to my face hesitantly and brushed a pesky curl out of my eye.

_Run away_, my voice said, _Run as fast as you can!_

You know what? I don't need you. I want this. It felt so good, so….

After telling my voice to go screw itself, I decided I'd let this happen. I raised both of my hands to his back- unable to contain my dizzy joy any longer. I rested my hands there, feeling his wiry, warm back. I felt his palms curve against my cheek, while one hand slipped around the back of my head, and tilted me slightly. I felt his jet-black hair tickle my eyebrows, and let out a girlish giggle. I lifted my hands from his back, and brought them around to rest on his collarbone. I felt him smile after my hands traveled up his neck, then wrapped my arms around it. He brought his left hand down to my shoulder and then traveled up my arm. I felt a quick ticklish feeling shoot through me. I knew he was a little cold, but our difference in temperature was enough to tickle me. Drawing apart for only a moment to breathe was the only moment I had ever seen Fang mutter 'don't'. We faced each other for what could've been three seconds- but felt like 4 and a half days. It was the most inexplicable and awkward heaven that I had ever felt- staring into his endless brown eyes. And to Fang's and my (somewhat) relief, a knock was heard. A stupid, moment ruining, ear-shattering, uncaring and obnoxious knock on the door that made Fang and I jump apart instantly. Thank goodness…

I could've said anything. I could've cursed him for jumping me (even though I enjoyed it)- or I could've told him to keep kissing me- or I could've easily told him that was the most awkward thing in the world. But what I said was probably eighteen million times worse…

"Holy crap…"

Fang- unable to make eye contact with me- ran to the door-unlocked it (it was locked?) and saw whom it was. Iggy.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"Did I ruin the moment?" He teased

"You have no idea…" I muttered surprising myself.

Fang shot me a look so as to say, if-you-ever-tell-anyone-I-will-totally-kick-your-ass.

Mine wasn't as sweet (note my sarcasm). I just said it out loud.

"Why shouldn't I? Isn't that what you wanted this whole time?" I asked

"Iggy, Gazzy…"

"Fang and I-"I began

"-Need more time." He finished.

I looked at him- stunned. He couldn't have just bought us time. I thought he was doing this for his own personal gain.

"You told me morning- and I'll get morning."

"Fine…" Iggy muttered jokingly sad

They left the doorway- Gazzy stared intently at me; I couldn't even fake a smile. I looked sheepishly at him and said to him very quietly, "G'night Gazzy." He smiled at me and nodded. I could've sworn before Fang closed the door I heard him say, "G'night Max."

Fang shut the door and sat on the bed, still too embarrassed to look me in the eye.

"Okay- I'm just gonna ask. I said, what. The hell. Was that?"

"How long have I known you, Max?" He said, his voice shaky and quiet. I suppressed the feeling to leap out of the window and flee the hotel and answered his question lamely.

"A really long time?"

He turned his head around and stared at me in disbelief.

"A really, really long time?"

He didn't do anything that time.

"Long enough to know so much about you- it's scary? Long enough to see your face or hear your voice or smell your scent- and know immediately whom it was? Long enough to-." I trailed off. I wasn't about to tell Fang we had known each other long enough to fall in love. That was probably the last thing he wanted to hear… Probably.

"Yeah, he laughed, I guess."

I stared at his cool eyes. No eyes I had ever seen were this awesome. I know I could've used a better word but no other word comes to mind. Well actually, all words come to mind, beautiful, entrancing, amazing, se—_NO MAX!_ _If you fall for Fang you'll regret it! I promise you!_

Does it really look like I care?

_You should! Fang is your friend. If something were to happen between you two- you'd never forgive yourself!!_

But you knew I had feelings for Fang! Even if they were hard to see- and sometimes impossible- but I loved him all the same! Whoa… did I just say I _loved _Fang??? Well I guess I did but I never heard myself say it before…

"Max?" His smooth voice said.

I snapped my head up and looked at him, calmed down and able to look at me with no repercussions.

"What was that last part?" I saw a teeny smile trace his lips.

I shrugged sheepishly and blushed a little. I didn't really want Fang to know.

"Max. Tell me."

He looked at me intently, flicking from the neck he had just held- to my hair up in disarray. I couldn't help but notice the cute pinkness setting on his cheeks. He looked at me so as to say, I'm-really-really-sorry-we-can-keep-this-to-ourselves-right? I looked at the ground as I sat awkwardly on the bed that we were about to share. Fang had just kissed me to prove a point… Something I never thought I'd have to hear myself say.

I looked back in the mirror across the bed, red embarrassment staining my freckled nose and cheeks.

"Fang I-."

"Don't say anything Max."

I had nothing else to say, actually. The only confused mumbled words that escaped my mouth were the only words I had in my mind. I had no idea what to follow with. Then the most awkward thing I could've possibly said- came out of my mouth.

"Why didn't you tell him we kissed?"

I blushed even deeper hearing myself say it. I could barely remember the distant hazy pleasure that filled my mind when he kissed me. Call me a hopeless romantic- but everything I wanted defined the boy in front of me. Fang.

"Because I--." He paused.

I knew he had no idea what to tell me. How could he? That was the only kiss we had where I didn't get the urge to hit him, or run- I didn't expect him to say anything else to me.

" I knew he wouldn't believe me."

He laughed nervously and shrugged.

"I kind of thought that too…" I said to him, trying to make him feel better.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking right now, do you Max?"

"No. But that's what makes you Fang."

He smiled at me. _Good,_ I thought_, I have the old Fang back_.

I touched my lips- still tingling with Fang's delightful, but shadowy taste.

He smirked and gave a little chuckle. I withdrew my hand from my lips- unable to believe how INSANLEY un-Maxish I was acting. It made me physically sick.

"Max-…" He mumbled softly to me.

"…Yeah?" I asked, still blushing.

He came over and sat next to me. He put his firm, comforting hand on my shoulder, the same hand that got me through times of desperation, and hurt. He pulled me into him and gave me a soft, loose hug. Finally comfortable in his arms, I pulled my hands out of my lap, and put one on his arm, that was wrapped tenderly around me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into my hair.

Then- when everything seemed right again- that pain came back.

"Fang!" I shouted

He withdrew his hold on me and I fell to the floor.

"Max!!!" He yelled.

He ran over to me- I was sweating and clutching my head. I had my hands pressed tightly against my ears in an attempt to block out the noise. I let out a scream of pain- tears pricking the back of my eyes. I tried as hard I could to not let them fall. _I'm stronger then that _I told myself. Then, two arms came around me, and one very large firm hand pushed my head into a warm, wiry chest. The arms gripped tightly, and I was hugged tenderly. He could calm me no matter what it was, and I think he knew that. I clawed up his shirt. _No pain was this awful _I thought to myself. Believe me when I say, I know pain. I've had broken ribs, been shot, fallen to the earth, had my heart broken twice and this still topped the list. Well maybe not number one- but it's in the top three.

"Fang- I"

"Be quiet Max…" He hushed me

"But- OW!!" I screamed, and I wept into his chest.

"I don't- like- to- cry- Fang." I said in-between breaths.

"I know." He said gently

"But-" I began.

"What Max?"

"-Your shirt!" I joked.

He smiled at me and hugged me tighter. I felt the pain fade slowly from me- and the tears dried up. Then- after I felt no pain anymore, I felt something warm at my side. Something… Really… Warm…

Fang pushed me away slowly and carefully, after my hysterical crying was over- and looked at my side.

"Max-." He began- but then I saw the words disappear from his mind.

"Fang what-."

I looked at the ground; a coppery reddish substance stained the carpet. Blood. But it wasn't the blood of a stranger- or of any animals. It was my blood. I looked back at my side; blood pouring endlessly out. Suddenly, I felt an unstoppable dizziness fill me. I could see my pale reflection in Fang's eyes.

"F-Fang-."

He looked at me in speechless horror.

"MAX!"

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I fell backwards. He pulled me around and I was in his arms. I could feel him tugging at my sweater and getting it off me. He pressed against my side, and then I felt light and airy- like I was lifted off the ground. Then I heard running and screaming, and then everything went black.


	6. I guess I have to carry you, hm?

**Fang's POV**

"Iggy! Gazzy!" I screamed into the halls. Max had just fallen unconscious to the loss of blood (did I mention she was bleeding?) and I was holding her up in my arms carrying her bridal style- any other way would be too awkward- plus this was easy- she was really light. It happened vaguely after we had kissed. God that was amazing- but no! Back to the problem at hand.

I saw Angel and Nudge run out of their rooms- dazed. _Shoot, _I thought_, I forgot it was late. _Nudges eyes grew wide as her eyes flicked from Max's pale face to the sweater I had pressed against her bloody side.

"Nudge, I need you to get some bandages- Max is bleeding uncontrollably. Angel, go and tell the clerk we'll be leaving. Gazzy and Iggy- prepare a route for escape."

I saw four small nods of approval. Then, I heard the clerk scream.

"Angel!!" I shouted wheeling around.

"Fang!!!" She screamed, running towards the hall where we all were. And, of course, following her were six erasers.

"Don't you guys ever take a holiday??" I roared at them

"Why if it isn't the happy couple." A voice snarled

"Ari!" I hissed

Max's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then shut again. I scanned the area for Nudge and Angel. I saw them running towards Gazzy and Iggy with the bandages.

"There's too many, Fang! Angel shouted, we have to go, now!!!"

_Damn!_

I ran through the halls with Max swaying in my arms. Each room we passed had innocent screams of people who had realized our wolf-like friends had come through the windows. No time for that though.

"Max!" I shouted at her, pleading silently for the slightest response.

Nothing.

"I guess I'm gonna have to carry you then, aren't I?"

I jumped out of the window, following all the others.

"God you're heavy…" I muttered to myself.

"Shut…up…." She whispered practically inaudibly.

I smiled (I know it's unlike me to smile so easily, shut up) at her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered lowly.

"Yep…" she muttered

I felt an irresistible urge to kiss her forehead and tell her everything was going to be alright- but I couldn't. So I just held her tighter and whispered just loud enough for her to hear,

"We're gonna find a place to sleep, Max. And we'll be safe there. I promise you."

Her eyes opened weakly and she looked up at me.

God I love her eyes. So perfectly brown against her light brown hair- It was like she was engineered by angels (no, not our Angel, but real angels, you know- the ones in heaven. Cloud nine? Nothing? Aw forget it.)

"Thank you…Fang…"

My heart fluttered slightly. Shut up. It's manly.

I saw the will to keep her eyes open fade away. Then they were closed (I wouldn't have minded looking at them a little longer- but hey that's me…). I would imagine she drifted back off to sleep because of that silly sound she makes when she sleeps. Its like- I don't know. Not as bad as Total's snoring though, that's for sure.

"Total doesn't snore!" Angel protested.

I heaved a sigh. _Great-_ I thought, _I'd never hear the end of this, now would I?_

Nudge sighed too.

"No offense Angel, but yah Total TOTALLY snores. Hey! Total is in totally! No way! I wonder if Nudge is in anything! I know Iggy is in siggy! Like signature- only cuter- and gasman could be a job! Angel is- duh- an Angel! But what am I?? I totally don't know. Hey! I said it again! Isn't that funny! I keep saying totally! Whoops! I said it again!! I wonder if there's anything else I keep saying?"

"You don't keep saying you just keep talking…" Iggy muttered

Nudge flicked around to look at him- her brown ponytail whipped Gazzy in the face.

"Yee-ouch!!"

"Sorry Gazzy!" She sputtered.

"Guys." I stated firmly.

They all dropped their playful looks and adopted a serious gaze. I love how easily I can assert myself over the group. Angel and Nudge looked at Max forlornly. I felt my anger fade into a pleading feeling.

"We have to land somewhere. Fast."

They all nodded and split up. Angel and Nudge went ahead of me- while Iggy went with Gazzy a little lower. The hotel we chose was in a remote location, so there was a forest right behind it.

"There! Angel shouted, there's a cave over there!"

I felt Max's hand claw up my shirt and I felt her nails draw a tiny bit of blood.

"You must be in a lot of pain…" I said as soothingly as I could muster.

"You…have…no…idea…" She groaned.

"Don't worry, Max. We're landing soon and then you'll be good as new."

I saw a smile trace her lips for a moment or two- and then it disappeared as she drifted back off to dreamland.

_Max_, I thought, _when're you going to give me a holiday?_ Though I'd never admit it, the only thing that kept me going was the fact I knew Max needed me, and I needed her. She was my number one- and I was her right wing man. In some ways- Max and I had never been apart long enough to forget we'd always be there for each other. I wonder how that will play into her whole idea of saving the world.

"She'll always need you Fang." Angel said reassuringly

I nodded only to hide my mortification that she heard that.

"I've heard worse." She giggled mischievously.

I growled at her.

She smiled sheepishly and flew off towards Nudge.

Angel's sweet voice popped into my head for a second

"She loves you, Fang."

My eyes shot open.

"Angel!!!" I shouted after her, and then flew angrily in her direction.

She screamed and flew towards Nudge, who then barricaded her in safe arms. Nudge wasn't afraid of me. Yet.

"Angel- you should never tell people things that may not be true." I asserted firmly. She looked at me with sad eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed- I knew she thought that's what I wanted. She thought she was doing me a favor. In a way she was- so shouldn't I thank her? My eyes met her innocent baby blues again. I saw tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang…" She said, the tears threatening to fall.

I motioned Nudge to leave. I flew over to Angel, who was whimpering quietly.

"I know that you were trying to tell me something you thought I wanted to hear- but Max and I are friends. I don't want you to think you did something bad, but I wouldn't say that unless Max was aware and you are certain of it."

She looked up at me, I saw hope trace her eyes.

"And if I was?" She asked

I lost my train of thought. What? Does Max actually-

"Yes."

I looked at her again- those blue eyes shimmering with the satisfaction of being true to herself.

I felt a pink creep onto my cheeks.

"Then it's fine." I winked at her and she smiled ear-to-ear

She looked down at Max- still in my arms. She brushed the hair out of her eye and pulled it behind her ear. She came closer and whispered something in her ear. Angel grinned (in a cute way) and looked back up at me.

"She says thanks."

I looked at her, dumbfounded.

_You two love each other._

I felt Max's gaze burning through my neck. I looked down at her- smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you, Maximum." I said softly

She gave a half-hearted chuckle and closed her eyes again. Only this time I heard her say,

"Don't consider Angel as naïve, Fang."

The words were forever burned into my mind. Angel was telling me the truth and Max dare not deny it.

I smiled happily and let Angel put a hand through my arm (you know, the one holding Max up?).

We flew until dusk and settled by the cave near the forest.


	7. Don't give me that look!

I laid Max down onto the ground in the forest.

"Nudge, I called, hand me those bandages."

She frowned at me.

*Sigh*"Please?"

She smiled and walked over. I took the bandages from her and unwound them. Then I realized the embarrassing task I was faced with… I had to remove Max's shirt to bandage the wound.

I let out a sigh and told the others to go to sleep. (To my own horror,) they all declined my kind offer. Angel sat beside me innocently, whilst Gazzy and Iggy rested over by the rocks uncaring. Nudge's knees were Max's (awkward) pillows for the moment.

"Angel, I said, would you mind- looking away?"

She looked at me unknowing and then obliged.

I took a deep breath and began pulling her shirt up. I got to about her belly button before realizing Nudge's eyes were locked on me in disbelief.

"It has to be done if I'm going to bandage her." I said coolly trying to sound as though I knew exactly what to do. Nudge looked at me skeptically as if to say, yeah-right.

I felt my face get hot with embarrassment. Its just Max! Get over yourself Fang!

I pulled it up to her ribcage (as I promised myself I would) and saw the wound. Well actually, it looked like it had healed itself, but there was still a large laceration and dry, coppery blood on her shirt.

I pulled her waist off the ground and closer to me only to get more of Nudge's disbelieving stare burned into my skull. I started to wrap the bandages around her waist. I heard Max let out a small whimper as my fingers traced the wound one last time before I set her down. I would never do that again. Never.

I told Angel to go to the pond just outside and wash her shirt (which I had successfully pulled all the way off, revealing a regular tank top.). Of course I had to cut the tank top so that it didn't graze over her wound, so now it was more of a tube top with straps.

I lit a fire and sent everyone off to bed. I sat beside Max for a good two hours by the trees just outside the cave, wondering if she would wake up. For a while, I just sort of watched her breathing. It made me feel calm. And then I heard her voice.

"Fang…" she said calmly.

"Yeah, Max? You see? I told you we'd find a place to sleep."

"Did you take off my shirt?" She asked in disbelief.

"Heh… Sorta- only so I could bandage that pesky wound though."

"Is that so?" she asked me- I saw her starting to blush, despite her best attempts to not show it.

"Is the flock okay?" She asked

I grinned at her. That's my Max.

"Is that all you want to know? You don't want to know how we got here- what we did before? Nothing?"

"You sound disappointed. Did I miss something?"

"Not a thing."

"Liar."

"What?"

She punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I said jokingly.

"Oh shut up." She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to the dark night sky again.

"Do they know?"

I moved a little closer to her and reached my hands under her head- and lifted her head onto my lap.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Oh please," She said, "I'd rather give Total a bath."

I ruffled her hair and let her rest her head in my lap, while I leaned against a nice wide tree. The sky had spots of glowing stars- the most beautiful night sky I had ever seen. Plus I had Max with me. Nothing could've made it better.

"Tell me." She said.

I looked down at her and gave her a little grin again.

"Now you want to know?"

"I just want to know you didn't scar the flock for life."

"Alright. This is what happened."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wow…" Max said, staring speechlessly into the night sky.

"Yeah."

"Angel- said…"

I knew she'd _love_ that part.

"Don't even pretend you weren't there. You told me not to think she was naïve, remember?"

"Yeah well-."

"Max."

She looked up at me with her perfectly auburn eyes. I'd never tell her she was pretty. Mostly because I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever set eyes on. Including that stupidly pretty girl, Lissa (though Max had a wonderful nickname for her; The red haired wonder.) Including the pretty Ms. Brigid Dwyer. She was pretty too, though she was kind of 7 years older then I was. Whoops.

"Yeah…Fang?"

I wanted to kiss her again so badly. Just plant my lips on her own- taste the same taste- feel the same soft touch- feel the same rush- but you know me- I'm the quiet mysterious one. I wouldn't be me if I let everyone know how I felt. I'm not that easy of a target.

I smiled softly at her. I couldn't kiss her again- she'd have that pain again. Or at least- that's what I thought.

"Fang- I"

"Max. You don't need to speak. You might want to catch up on your sleep."

"-I wanted to thank you."

I looked at her quizzically.

"You went through a lot of trouble for me. I'm sorry I did that- I mean, I didn't mean to ruin everyone's evening by bleeding all over the place."

We exchanged friendly laughter. I stroked her mane of light brown hair. It resembled that of espresso with a little hint of cream.

"Max, I began softly, you know if you weren't around to cause trouble for me, I'd be bored all the time. You know me. I'd never tell you that you were a hindrance. Ever."

I saw tears well in her eyes. Not the reaction I expected, but I'm glad she got what I meant.

"Fang…" She whispered

"Sleep, Max. It'll be morning soon. You need rest."

She nodded but didn't move from my lap. I let her stay there. To be honest- I kind of hoped she wouldn't move.

I hesitated, but at the moment I knew she was asleep, I kissed her forehead tenderly to relieve the tension I felt. I saw a smile trace her lips. Okay so she wasn't _totally _asleep- but it worked out. Sort of.

"G'night Fang." She whispered softly.

She reached up and gripped my hand tenderly. I let a hand stroke her mane of dirty blonde hair.

"G'night Max."


	8. One of those days

**Author's note :D**

Thank you all for the lovely replies and reviews!! And thanks for all the favourites! I haven't updated in a while so I hope you like it, the next chapter is coming soon. It's kind of confusing though- and I re-reference certain things ^_^

Thank you very much to Sky-angel-14, sweet17-2009 and evongreen07~ You guys made my day333

And thanks to all the many favourites and what-not! I'm sorry about taking so long- so here it is!!

btw- it's still Fang's POV I'll tell you when it's Max's

* * *

Turns out we didn't sleep. Not a wink. Actually, we kind of just kept talking until the sun made an appearance over the hill. But- it was nice. I like talking with Max. It makes me feel- as though I have a family. And, although I have the flock- Max is the only person I can really connect with. She's the only person I could trust with anything. She's really special. In a weird bird-girl-being-hunted-by-biological-experiments-way

"What a beautiful morning," Max said; slowly peering out of her left eye to see the horizon illuminated by pinkish blue light.

"It's nice," I added lamely.

"I miss these days…"

I glanced down at her.

"We've got one now, haven't we?"

"You know what I mean."

I tried to stifle a small chuckle of approval, but somehow it escaped. She raised here eyes to mine and smiled bravely.

"I'll miss these days even more when there's no one to share it with me."

I couldn't help but looking into her solemn brown eyes.

"I'll be here to share it with you, Max. As long as I possibly can. And if we were ever separated, we'd look at that morning sun, and know the other person was watching."

"Oh Fang, you romantic fool." She said laughing.

I hit her arm and sat up a little straighter. She moved from my lap and sat across from me.

"I lost," I said looking away from Max.

"You know that's not true," she said as re-assuring as she could muster. But it wasn't her voice. And it wasn't out loud. I had heard it in my head.

I turned over to look at Angel, smiling sweetly like she always does, holding Total in her arms. He smiled too.

I stared at them, dumbstruck. I hadn't told anyone I kissed Max, so how did they-

"You just did." She said

I closed my eyes, irritated.

"Fang? What's up?" Max asked; sliding closer then she was before. She sat almost against my shoulder.

"Fang didn't lose- Gazzy just didn't see it."

Max looked from Angel to me with agitated eyes. I'm fairly sure that meant if I didn't manage to kiss her before Gazzy was up- but not too early so that he doesn't see, Max'll have to kiss me, and we all know where that's gonna go. And she didn't look happy about it. Not one bit.

"Oh pleease kiiss me Fang," she mocked in a strange accent, " vatever yhu do, pleease, oh, pleease, kiiss me!" She elongated an arm and wiggled her fingers at me.

"Shut up. Maybe I don't _want_ to win, eh?"

She snapped up. She glared at me icily and said,

"Kiss me, **now**."

I looked at her, and quirked my mouth to one side.

"Why? Can't live without my lips?" I crooned smugly

She slapped her left palm against my cheek and curved it behind my unsuspecting head. She pulled me to her and pressed our foreheads together angrily.

"I'm not kissing those disturbing, untrained lips because I want to- I'm doing this because there's no way in heck I'd let you lose a bet just so that I'd kiss you."

I shook my startled expression from my face and gained a confident smile that made her face taint with pink. I love when it does that.

"Untrained? Don't make me laugh! You were all over me in the hotel and don't even deny it!"

She blushed furiously and started to grip my black hair on the back of my neck.

"Only because you were all over me! You couldn't start kissing me fast enough! As soon as we entered it was like, 'alright we're in, now for some of that Max lips' flavour!'"

I realized my face got hot after she said that. I didn't really know what came over me but in a weird Max-ish way of explaining things- that kinda sums it up.

"Please! Who ran their hands up and down my shirt? I barely held onto you- it was supposed to be a simple kiss!"

"Simple kiss my butt!" She snapped at me, " No way did you expect nothing more to happen- you planned it out strategically!"

"_Planned it out? _Are you that full of yourself? You think I want you so bad I have to plan it out to get you in my arms? Please! If I said, 'kiss me Maximum Ride,' you would've ran over to me and kissed me all over," I shot back at her.

I saw her red face deepen and her expression grew grim.

"I-I wouldn't do that!" She stuttered

I smiled smugly and pulled her even closer so that our noses were beside each other. Somehow, being this close didn't bother either of us.

"What if I said those three special words to you, hm? You would be on me like ugly on an eraser," I said grinning

"Th-three special words??" She spat; her eyes locked on mine, " The ones I said to you and you never said back, oh yeah too little too late, pal!"

I blushed at that. I had no idea she wanted me to tell her I-I, well like her a lot, in a weird family sort of kissed a bunch of times way.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be kissing by now?" an innocent voice asked from behind us.

We broke apart in an instant and wheeled around to look at Angel.

"I mean, isn't it obvious that you love each other? Shouldn't you guys have kissed already?"

We both broke into a cold sweat. Angel had told us what our minds had been thinking this whole time- and the message she picked up was, "we are so in love".

Max turned to me, no less of that blushing egomaniac who had to make me kiss her so that she wouldn't have to kiss me.

"Well?" She asked

Her hands edged up to the side of my face and held onto the back of my neck. She pulled herself closer, and almost sat in my lap of crossed legs and tattered sneakers.

She knelt in my crossed legs and let her hands rest sturdily on my shoulders. She looked up at me, and then looked back at the ground. _Is this wrong?_ I thought to myself. _Making her wait so I don't have to come up with a mood? Is that wrong?_ Then something dawned on me. Something I should've realized.

I looked at the horizon, now outlined with a sweet amount of tender-strawberry-pink, and a crisp morning blue. I looked at Max, waiting for me to give her some sort of sign- a tension of muscles, maybe a hand to her cheek.

"Say kiss me," A voice said sweetly in my head.

I looked over to Angel- who had clearly just read Max's mind about what she wanted to hear, and I was set.

"Max."

She raised her gaze and set her eyes on my own.

"Kiss me, damnitt," I said with a grin


	9. A paradise in her kiss

**AN**

omg another authors note?? POUR-QUOI??? I just thought I'd let you know stuff isn't that funny after this chapter- the next one might be a little heavy- and trippy_

enjoy!

* * *

And then sweet vertigo- the best thing you'll ever experience is kissing the girl of your dreams- tacky, no doubt, but true. I coiled my arms around her fragile back and stroked the tan wing concealed under her brown sweater. Her cold hands traveled up to my neck and then bent around it. She pulled herself closer to me and I got more of her lips. I held her docile body close to mine- getting more and more of her lady-like features. I laughed to myself hearing how I thought Max had "lady-like" features. She's not the most delicate bird in the cage. Which has a dark twist of irony, technically. I loved her. I loved this. This was the happiest I could ever feel without actually confessing feelings of sanity to the flock. I needed more of her... More of this... I needed it now. Then I drew my lips away from hers and traced a delicate line down her beautifully formed jaw. Leaving no spot on her neck untouched, I let my lips graze over her collarbone and grip one of her arms to pull her sideways into me. She let out a gasp of surprise, then let her arms fall to my back, and rub the fabric carefully. She shivered as I let a breath escape my lips and onto her neck. I decided I would bring my lips to hers again, and before I could, she did. Did I say it was best when you kiss the girl of your dreams? well, I was wrong. It's the best when _she_ kisses _you_.

Pulling her body closer to mine- I realized two very innocent sets of eyes were on us. Well, maybe just one- I don't know the kind of stuff Total's seen. Thinking about it scares me…

I wanted to break apart but oh god, it was so good. I couldn't care less if everyone we knew was watching us- this was utopia; a paradise inside her kiss. I didn't care if I saw Lissa and Dr. Brigid Dwyer watching because you know what? No one eats face like Max and me.

I felt a smile crease her lips and saw her swallow a giggle of liking as I found her hips. She was so cute- no, so _beautiful_. I wanted her closer- needed her to be perfectly pressed against me. She kissed me deeper and lovingly like only Max can, and then everything was right. But then again, being the crappy world full of stuff that ruins our lives;it wasn't.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Fang!!" I shouted, drawing away

He tore me away from him, searching my side for blood. I tried to search his face to make sure I hadn't scared him; but I couldn't see him properly- I couldn't see anything properly- everything was blurry and bright.

"Max!!!" I heard desperate voices calling me

And in my head I heard a faint voice. A stupid, sarcastic-dripping, know-it-all voice that echoed in my frazzled mind. Oh crap.

_There's a reason I tell you these things, Maximum._

Ah, my sweet voice.

To what do I owe the pleasure?I thought acidly

_Maximum. Get up. You're taking too long doing nothing. Get up._

Get up??? Are you stupid??? Does it look like I'm even conscious???

_I'd prefer not to have my name sullied by calling me, 'stupid' _it said coldly

Don't give me that! If I could feel my legs, I would get up thank you very much!!

_Like I said, you're taking too long doing nothing. There are things you should be doing, Maximum. Get up._

What kind of things? Where are we supposed to go???

Nothing. Of course.

"Max!!!" I heard Fang's distorted voice say.

I felt the same warm tingling sensation, but this time, it was at my legs. Both of my knees were cold and bloody. I saw a figure that reminded me of Nudge look down at my legs with a horrified expression.

"Damnitt, Max! Get up!" I heard Fang's voice say again, but this time, fear laced all his words. Was it really that bad?

But you know, try to lay off the swearing Fang. There are innocent virgin ears at stake.

Get up. Get up. _Get up._

"Fang…" I crackled

"Max!" He whispered, relieved. He wrapped his arm around me and cradled my head. Then he leaned down and kissed my dirty forehead.

I managed to cough out a half-hearted, ragged laugh.

"Nudge!" He ordered, " Hand me those bandages!"

She nodded and ran over to the first aid kit we took from the hotel. Swiftly, she grabbed as many rolls of bandages as she could manage. She darted over and tossed the bandages to Fang, who bandaged my knees up faster then a person could say, "Bandage my knees, please."

I felt my head slip out of his large callous hand, and fall to the stone earth. Ouch.

"Something about this day totally sucks." I mumbled to myself.

"Which part?" Fang asked, "The part where you bleed all over our clean clothes, or the fact we had to stop kissing 'cuz you can't take a little pain?"

I jabbed him in the chest as he stifled a smug chuckle

After he finished my left leg, he rolled my right pant leg up to the top of my knee and gaped. My knee looked like it had been blown open with a shotgun. He turned away and motioned for Nudge and Angel to look away. He covered his mouth with his left hand and shut his eyes tight. I tried to not make myself throw up.

"You won't be able to stand, Max." He said, irritated

"Really? Oh no! Is big, strong Fang gonna carry me everywhere again?" I joked, trying to mask the incomprehensible pain shooting through me like fire.

He shot me a parental look. It was a weird look though. He's a handsome boy, so him looking all, powerful and responsible wasn't doing him anything. Well that wouldn't be entirely true.

"I don't mean, 'you probably shouldn't stand,' I mean, 'if you try to stand, your knee will give out, and you might lose the bottom half of your right leg.'"

I looked up again, unable to look at my leg, afraid for once in my life that I probably would never walk again.

"I might be able to fix it, but once I bandage this, we're going to see your mother."

A sad smile met my lips for a minute, but disappeared remembering it would be awkward explaining why a gaping hole was in my knee. I didn't even know.

"Thank you, Fang." I managed to say before getting choked up. Oh wait, did I say 'before I was choked up?' Well I was. So there, Fang, ya' made me cry.

He looked at my face, salty tears finally rolling down my embarrassed cheeks. I shut my eyes tight- I don't want him to see me like this.

"Max…" He said

"Just…. Bandage my knee." I said in-between breaths

"Let me help," Iggy said, approaching me with Gazzy not far behind him.

He looked up my body, sprawled over the ground, my knee in Fang's lap. I put both hands over my hideous, dirty, crying face. No doubt it was red now too. I totally could've said the bad word. Not "a" bad word, "THE" bad word. I could've shouted it and made birds a million feet away fly away. You know, the one you should never say? Like, ever?

"Farm cat" I said.

Fang grinned and rubbed his gritty hand up my calf. I tried not to giggle at the fact he was tickling me, and remembered I was in pain.

"Sheets of paper." I said

He stuck out his tongue at me so as to say, 'say-it-why-don't-you'

"Shut-the-front-door" I said raggedly

"Son-of-a-business-man" I said.

I think those were as many imitations I knew. So now it was either real words 'er nothing.

"Iggy," I said.

I felt his gaze on me, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Does this mean Fang lost? Gazzy didn't see so-,"

"Max- we'll worry about that later," Iggy said

"Phew," I muttered

"But yeah he lost," Iggy shot at us both cheekily

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fang shouted at Iggy.

"Iggy!" I added lamely

"I've kissed her twice so far!" Fang added again, still glaring at Iggy

I blushed lightly- remembering again the distant dizzying pleasure of Fang's lips.

Wiping my eyes, I prepared for another witty quip at Iggy.

"I swear, Iggy, Fang and I—," I trailed off as all thoughts completely left my mind in place of a bright, clean white. What was I gonna say? Where did Fang and Iggy go? Where did all these pretty lights come from? Where are my friends? Where is my family? _Where is_ _my Fang_?

A low whimper rose from my panic stricken throat as I continuously blinked trying to re-gain my vision. I felt hands eclipse my frightened, blind body, and start to shake me lightly. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I heard muffled and low voices, but couldn't see their figures.

"Can't see…." I said.

"What!" Fang shouted at me

"F-fang? Is that you?" I asked as relief flooded through me

"Max? What are you talking about? Why can't you see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I dunno, two?" I said lamely, trying to figure out the emotion in Fang's voice. Was it panic? It sounded something like fear though, but worried. It was worried, panicked fear. Oh great. I had done that to Fang. C'mon, stupid vision! Come back to good ol' Max!

I was greeted by another surge of white, and droned out voices. I felt lips on my skin, but I had lost all sense of touch. I couldn't tell if it was my cheeks, or my lips, or maybe even my stomach. All I knew was I felt the familiar sensation of someone's lips on me.

Fang.

Had he gotten so worried he thought that kissing me would wake me up? Oh god, did he think I was dead? Did everyone think I was dead? Oh this would be an awkward conversation. Then I heard a sweet, melodic voice enter my thoughts once more, but this time, it wasn't my acid dripping, sarcastic, pain in the butt voice. It was my baby.

"Max?" She called out desperately.

"I'm fine honey," I said reassuringly, " I'm just a little sick."

"Max! I'm so glad," She replied happily

"Tell the others I'm fine, will you sweetie?"

"Sure, Max!"

I heard her voice disappear from my mind. And then I was alone with silence, praying that something would knock me out of this false-consciousness. But, being the lucky girl I am, what could you expect?


	10. Morning after?

"Wake up damnitt!"

I opened my eyes wearily, looking at the cave we were in, looking at Iggy and Gazzy who were hovering over me; and Fang, who cradled my head.

"Where-- are we?"

I saw a sad smile trace Fangs lips as he reached down and kissed my dirty forehead again. I looked out of wary eyes and tried to stand. I fell. Oh yeah, my knees.

Fang caught me in his arms again and huffed a loud, "Give up, will ya?"

"Where- what happened?" I mumbled confusedly

"You've been asleep for eight days," He breathed, finally calm.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at them.

"I'm kidding, calm down. You fell asleep after you said you couldn't see."

"So it was a dream…" I muttered.

"What was?" Fang asked moving in closer.

"Hey, bucko! Stay back a bit, will ya?"

He stared at me, appalled. I remembered his face- that tense unfeeling emotion he had when he told me I was nothing more then a craving. Which to me, was very plainly the most disgusting thing I've ever heard.

"I had a really scary, and confusing dream. It was- Jeb, and you, and me and mom and-,"

"Max, Max, slow down," He soothed.

I stiffened. I still felt the confining metal straps against my skin- the flat, cold table- everything about that dream gave me weird "this-actually-happened" vibes- as creepy as that is.

"Max, what happened?" Fang asked

I brought my left hand up to my vision and then looked back at Fang. I traced his jaw line and looked into his black eyes. He shivered as I reached his collarbone.

"You're so cold, Max." He said snatching my hand away from his shirt.

He brought my fingers to his vision. He stared at them

"They're blue." He said.

I felt the metal table again. It was like sharp memories of things that never happened, no matter how clearly I saw them. I looked up at him, holding my fingers.

"Did I do anything unusual while I was asleep?"

Fang looked at me queasily. He stared into my eyes and practically said with his intense eyes: Don't bring this up around the kids.

I nodded subtly. I think Angel might have heard me think it, but I waved it off. Angel may be perceptive, but I would keep this from her.

I clenched my hands into tight fists and sat up a little.

"What happened- in your dream Max?" Fang asked hesitantly

A sharp pang of hatred shot through me. I put my hand on my leg and squeezed my jeans. I shut my eyes tight and tried not to think about the dream. I used everything I had not to think it in front of the kids. I knew nothing would happen.

But then something happened. But that's my life for you. Nothing that's good ever lasts.

"AAHHHH!!!" Angel howled bloodcurdlingly

She fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming. Hot tears streaked down her panic-stricken face. She shut her eyes tight and held her head even tighter.

Fang released me as I moved towards a rock behind me. There wasn't much I could do now anyways. He ran over to Angel and picked her up in his arms. He shushed her cries, but they only got louder.

"Angel!!!" I cried desperately. I motioned for Fang to bring me closer but he stayed back. He shot me a disgusted look and looked back at Angel.

"So much pain!.... Make it stop Fang! Make Max's pain go away-!"

Fang looked at her, bewildered. He knelt down and let her petite legs fall to the ground and rest there.

"Make Max not hurt anymore! She hurts so much Fang! So… much…"

He took off his large black sweater and covered Angel with it. She then relied on heavy breathing. She had large, dry streaks of tears still on her face. Slowly, she reached over to Fang and clutched his black tattered tee.

"Tell her you love her! Tell her she shouldn't worry so much! _Tell her she wont hurt anymore if you're there!_"

Then I knew I was totally screwed. Not only had Angel told Fang that I was feeling weak without him around, she said it in _three different sentences. _I pulled the opening of my sweater closed, and zipped it up a little. I leaned back against a sturdy rock and shut my eyes. I wouldn't live this down unless I appeared cool and refined.

Fangs eyes shot over to me and pleaded for an answer. It was unlike Fang to beg, but this was me, so, I dunno. Maybe I'm just special like that. I crossed my arms and sighed loudly.

"You said you didn't love me," I breathed unsteadily.

I felt Fang's black eyes on me again. Only it was softer.

"I would rather be hit by a train, have my dead carcass thrown into a polluted lake and lie at the bottom of that lake until I mutate into a dead fish thing and be killed again by weird poachers- then put on display at a museum, and be laughed at by everyone we've met; maybe four hundred times over again- then hear you say those awful four words."

I opened my eyes and stared at the roof of the cave.

"I'd rather lose everything I have. I'd rather fail at saving the world. I'd rather be killed by Itex."

Tears threatened the back of my eyes.

"I'd rather surrender."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried not to cry out to him. I did everything to hold in my stupid tears- and for once, it worked.

"Max I-," Fang began. I heard Angel crying softly. Iggy sat sightlessly on top of a rock, with Gasman close by. Nudge was silent sitting with Iggy.

I heard Fang swallow harshly and breathe heavily. I sighed softly. I would never get through this.

Then, Fang put Angel down with Iggy and came over to me. I still didn't look at him. I didn't really have a logical reason for that- I just didn't feel like looking at him.

"Max."

I closed my eyes and then lazily opened them again to stare at him. Then I saw something unexpected. So unexpected, my eyes shot open and stared at him more intently. Misery? Anguish? Grief? Something unreadable was all over Fangs face. He took his hands in mine and kissed my fingers. He moved in closer and leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away. Not because I don't like kissing Fang, it's just- the kids were watching. I motioned my eyes towards the rock where all the kids were. He nodded, but then looked at me a second time. I shook my head. There was no way we could kiss in front of them! Not now, not ever.

"Max."

I sniffled in an un-lady-like fashion and gave him a sad, but reassuring smile.

"Are you really so dumb you think that I wouldn't love you? If you're saving the world, Max, you gotta get a little smarter." He smiled sincerely and looked down again.

I chuckled sarcastically. I gripped his hands tight and closed my eyes again.

Then I felt his lips on me for no more then five seconds. Just a sweet simple kiss. It was still so good it made my mind go hazy, but it was softer. I reached up and skimmed his chin beside mine with my fingertips. He pulled back and looked at me. Then I saw Fang smile a smile I had never seen before. I felt butterflies swirl in my stomach after seeing him so vulnerable. He put his palm on my cheek and stroked.

"Don't ever let anyone convince you I don't love you. Not even me."

And then all my tension was gone; released into a place never to be seen again. And where was I? With Fang in a cave with my family. _My family. _It has never sounded so real; until today.


	11. The boy stays

The afternoon after was a bit- strange, as some people might put it. First of all, I ended up crying for like three hours while my flock comforted me. Oh, joy.

Secondly, Fang had now admitted to loving me, which was sort of good, but also throws a wrench into my plans a little bit. I can't save the world while focusing on a teenage romance, ya know?

Lastly, my leg still isn't better, and my butt's getting pins and needles so if I don't stand up soon I'm going to scream.

"Max?"

I looked over to Iggy. He was smiling, but there was no happiness in it.

"I know- we might not find out what's wrong with you," he began

I cringed. I really, really wanted to find out what was wrong with me. Aw, shucks.

"So, if we don't-,"

"Stop, Ig." Fang broke in.

I looked at him. I wanted to feel relief flood through me, like it always had when Fang spoke. But I felt nothing. As if, the not knowing was holding me close to him- the thought made me feel utterly sick to my stomach.

Fang slumped next to me and presented an orange. I scoffed.

"You'll eat it," he said.

I snorted in an un-ladylike fashion. I was too happy to be embarrassed.

"Max," Fang began, "I really have no clue to what's been happening to you. So we'll pay a visit to your mom."

I saw sadness in Fang's eyes as he said the word that never once belonged to him.

I reached over to his hand and held it, not caring how close the flock was. I'm not one for public gestures, is all I'm saying.

"Alright," I said reassuringly.

He gave a small nod, still obviously uncomfortable with the idea of 'my mom'.

"Promise me, Max," I heard a small voice from behind us.

I turned around, still holding Fangs hand in mine, to see Angel.

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself," Angel said.

Realization dawned on me for a second. I looked at her and her eyes grew grey. It was something I wasn't used to.

"How do you know I'll get hurt, Angel?"

She avoided my gaze and stared into space.

"Angel what aren't you telling me?" I asked feeling cold flush my blood.

She shook her head 'no'.

"Promise you'll tell me the truth." I said sternly

"I know, Max! I know why you're hurting!"

"Relief washed through my blood. I released Fang's hand from my own and skidded towards Angel. When I say 'skidded' I mean like, scooching along the ground because my knees had holes in them. Honestly. I used my but to get over to her. I would laugh but I felt too serious to laugh.

"Max, don't move!!!" She shouted quite desperately.

My eyes, still wide, stared at her. Her blue eyes looked back at me, pleading for something, something I didn't understand. Her lip quivering, she fell to her knees.

"Angel!" I shouted franticly.

Fang stood up from beside me and traveled over to her. He then scooped her up in his arms and brought her to me.

"Angel," I said, "my baby…"

Her eyes were teary and wet- she was obviously holding as much of them back as she could. She scrunched up her face in an attempt not to cry out loud.

"It hurts, Max," she said gasping after the words left her mouth.

I pulled her towards me and held her tightly.

"What hurts," I said, feeling my hope for humanity slipping through my fingers as I watched her cry.

She straightened up and tried to make a full sentence.

"It's his fault," she said very plainly.

I looked at her, completely lost for words. My baby had never told a lie in her life. I would wish she would keep that record, for I couldn't believe this was Fang's fault. But if it was, I would never be able to make it through the night. My breathing picked up, and I could sense the worry in Fang's face. I think he thought I believed her.

"He has to leave," she said tears finally streaming out of her innocent eyes.

I looked blankly at the sky for a moment, feeling tears sting my eyes. Two weeks, I had cried three times. It must be a new record for me, and not one I'm particularly proud of. I felt my bottom lip quiver. I shook my head speechlessly, as if in response to what Angel had declared. She looked at me in anguish.

"Max he has to leave!" she almost shouted at me.

I shut my eyes tight and felt one single tear squeeze through. I opened them again and looked at Fang. He seemed horrified.

I shook my head.

"Angel, he's not-"

"He can't stay, Max!!!!"

"He will!!!" I shouted at her, surprising myself.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Fang closed his eyes and heaved. My chest tightened. Those words didn't belong with us- not now, not ever.

I looked at Angel sternly, and searched for something that would tell me this wasn't Angel. This couldn't be Angel.

But it was.

"I'm sorry. If Fang is leaving, then we all go with him. I would never let go of one of our own. Not after what happened."

"Max," Angel declared softly, " I'm sorry, but every fiber of my being is telling me he's not right. He's not the Fang we know. And there's something in him that's killing you, Max- something that will not stop unless he leaves us all. I'm sorry."

My legs looked fine, but I knew they weren't. To prove my allegiance to Fang, the only boy I've ever loved, the only boy that's ever loved me, and the only person I trust the most, next to me, I stood up, wavered a little, then stood sturdily in my spot.

Angel gaped at me.

"He stays."


	12. Falling asleep

**A/N: **Hello people of planet earth. You are quite kind. I'm sorry about everything. It will all make sense soon. ^_~  
Besides, a little drama is what makes a good story, no ? 3

love youee , Deevy .

* * *

The rest of the day was deliciously awkward. Angel was fuming, horribly stubborn, pouting and worrying about me. Fang was being a stupid idiot, thinking I was going to die if he stayed around. Which I so wasn't. Iggy and Nudge were fighting secretly in the background, Nudge was against Fang, Iggy was for Fang. Gasman was sleeping. I don't understand how, because of all the turmoil. Poor guy must've been tuckered out. I guess I can relate. I kind of just want to melt into the sweet arms of morpheus and let every single thought out of my mind.

A pipe dream considering what's happening between everyone, but nonetheless.

After a long, uncomfortable period of waiting, and silence, I decided someone should speak up.

That someone was me.

"I'm sorry, but we all need to talk about this. We can't go on thinking it's okay to just wander off, leave the flock or _accuse_ people for hurting someone else. It's no one's fault."

Fang looked at me long and hard, and said something that made my heart stop.

"I think it would be best if I left."

And then there was silence. Cold, empty silence. I heard nothing, but my heart beating. Once, twice. Then I realized I was holding my breath. I let it out in a single word. A word Fang and I had learned to resent.

"No."

The word came as more of a question rather than a statement. I felt guilty, sad, and panicked. I wanted him to know- he wasn't the reason. If he kept thinking he was, I would stress about it, he would leave, I would stress about him because I wouldn't know if he was alive or dead, and he would do the same. We needed to sick together.

Why does no one realize that?

I saw Angel twist her head around to look at us, and she looked at me with guilt stricken eyes. Nudge and Iggy stopped their quarreling and looked over at us. What Angel said... It seemed like a suggestion, not a play by play. It seemed like a far off idea, not an action to execute. I'm pretty certain she felt the same too.

"I'll leave in the morning. No soggy goodbyes, no tear-filled kisses, no sad hugs. That way, it will be painless. Like ripping off a band aid."

I clutched a heavy hand to my heart and let out a ragged breath. I stared into space.

"Max,"

His voice was hard, and intense.

I felt like my heart was boiling, getting hotter and hotter. Then, it was so cold. It felt shriveled and dead, and the heat that was once there is now gone. It would've been normal, but I knew when Fang wanted to wait things out, and when he was serious enough to take off immediately.

This was one of those times.

"Max," he said softer, vulnerably.

I had cried far too much these past days. I wouldn't let my eyes deceive me. I didn't want to appear so weak again. I gritted my teeth together as tight as I could. I knew also, that if I looked at him, I would feel defenseless, and I would probably break down. Then the words escaped my lips without any warning.

"Is it settled then?"

His gaze darted toward me, and I continued staring into oblivion. I breathed out silently.

I turned to look at him, and as I thought, was disarmed instantly. I stood up, strong and feeling power course through my veins.

"We will go one day without you. You will come back. We will give you a status report, if nothing happens, we will _consider_ what Angel said. But you will return."

"No. It's too dangerous."

The others knew us well enough to get out while they still could. Iggy and Nudge grabbed Angel and (the sleeping) Gasman. They fled to another side of the cave. Then it was a battle of the sexes, a battle of best friends, trustees, boyfriend and girlfriend, brother and sister. It would be ugly.

"We won't leave you, Fang. We're in this together,"

"A little time apart might help us explain what's going on."

"A little time apart might kill us. We need each other Fang."

He sighed and grabbed my waist. He then put a warm hand on my dirty cheek.

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. What's happening to you is serious. You need answers."

"I need you," I said quietly.

I heard some small 'aww's' and felt a little embarrassed.

He pulled me closer, and out of the corner of my eye I saw three bird kids watching us intently. Then I realized I didn't care.

"You need some time alone. This close time you're spending with me is obviously doing something to you. All we're doing is kissing. What would happen if something more serious happened?"

I snorted.

"Something more serious? Fang, we're practically kids. We can't do that."

"I meant like a blood transfusion. If something in me were killing you, then what would happen if it was in my blood, and I gave you some? It would be catastrophically horrible for your system. You could die."

"Oh, that."

He gave me a look that said, good-god-what-were-YOU-thinking?

I chuckled and tried to lighten his mood.

"That's one theory…"

I felt his chin move on top of my head. He smiled.

Success.

"Visit your mom." He said softly

"We'll decide there whether it's safe enough to keep you around. Is that good enough?"

He sighed. Max-1, Fang-0.

"Fine. But I'll follow behind you. I won't be in any close proximity. This is the last time I'll hold you until we know what's going on."

I growled into his chest, and he smiled a little wider.

"Fine. Once we find out what's wrong, you're gonna hold me."

He sighed. Again.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm difficult.

"No."

"Well then."

This conversation gave me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was it sadness? Was it longing? Was it despair?

I don't know. All I knew was that Fang was genuinely worried about me. That worried me.

"Alright."

He started to relinquish his grip on me, and then he realized I was holding on for dear life.

"Just until morning." I said softly.

He looked across the horizon. It was almost dawn. He grinned and put his arms back around me. Then, he sat down, and lowered me onto his lap. I looked into his eyes, normally stoic, were glittering charmingly. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt warm hands come around me and soothe my aching back. He rubbed my back in soft, barely audible circles. My grey shirt felt tingly on my back.

"Good morning Fang."

"Good morning Max."

I was tired. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep. For once in my life.


	13. Trust is a valuable thing Max no fly

I like mornings. Sweet air, crisp wind, the dry feeling of cold earth, it's nice. Wait. Where was-

I darted out of my position and looked around franticly. The flock was gone. And this was no dream.

I jumped out of my position, wincing at the pain in my knees, and searched the cave. Nope, it was true. They were gone. Without a single word, without saying goodbye- they just up and left. Wow.

I sat down on the rock I had been leaning against. Fang had been leaning against. Iggy had been sitting on, Nudge had fallen asleep on, Angel had been pouting on, and the rock that dreamily stared at the sleeping gasman not four inches away. It was like my family had been eaten by this stupid rock.

I looked every which way, but no sense of relief came to me. It was empty silence that filled my ears. And it was loud.

Now normally, I don't talk to myself, but I needed the company.

"Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

I guess that's kind of obvious.

The air was still, and there was literally, no noise whatsoever. My breathing seemed outrageously loud. I tried to steady my breathing, but that only made me want to breathe more.

Well, crap.

"Max."

I wheeled around to see who had called my name as a sliver of hope entered my mind.

"Angel? Nudge? Gasman? Ig?"

It was quiet again.

I stood up from the rock and started to walk towards the dark part of the cave. I felt my hands get heavy in an inexplicable way. Like they had weights strapped onto them. My forehead started to sweat, my hands became clammy, and my legs were like jello- my whole system was out of whack.

Then, something illuminated a face dark and brooding.

Jeb.

Then he was walking toward me, and I was running away. I was sprinting to the edge of the cave, just wanted to jump off the edge and fly away. I'd find the flock later; priority number one right now was getting away from Jeb.

Priority. Number. One.

Oh god, he was gaining on me. There were all sorts of scientists surrounding me, but the cave entrance was still open. I had a shot.

They had to be some sort of sick and weird as to wait for me to wake up so they could catch me. Sick or cocky.

Either way.

I reached the entrance and started trying to flap my wings. Oh no. My wings were taped.

Max no fly.

I weighed my options, to see whether I would rather fall to a crushing agonizing death by hard pavement, or be captured by my "supposed" father.

Go with the pavement.

I said some silent prayers; kind of hoping super-hero Fang would be at my rescue once I jumped. But life isn't like that.

I looked backwards at them and let myself fall.

I felt the wind at my back and then-

"EEEK!"

A large bouncy thing caught my fall. I fell on it once, then landed on it twice.

I may not scream in the face of death, but bouncy net-like things scare the bajeezus out of me.

Jeb peered over the edge, looking kind of disappointed in me.

"Oh, Max. Why would you go and do a thing like this? I thought we could take you to see your flock in the dignified way."

Then my eyes shot open and realization dawned in me.

"Oh (insert-swear-word-of-your-choice-here)"

Jeb smiled.

I spit fire at him.

"Come along Max, your flock is waiting very patiently."

I growled loudly and undid the tape on my wings. Then, ironically once it was gone and I could fly, the scientists had found a human way down to where they had set the trap and escorted me up to see Jeb. I felt like vomiting.

"Max."

I didn't look at him, and I shook off the other pests of scientists.

"Max, we're helping. Mr. Chu has big plans for the flock. Not very good ones either- they involve you serving in his army of mutants. Since you six were so genetically modified, and so "perfect", you will play a large role in his army. We even knew which positions and squadrons you would be placed into. Gasman and Iggy would've been placed in pyrotechnics and bomb construction: The mine squad. Angel would've been placed into the Psycological group- manipulators and stealth force. They were the Mind Squad. Nudge was supposed to be placed into flight direction paths, teach people how to fly, because she was such a chatterbox. Fang was recon- sharpshooters. He was in the stealth squad. And you, Maximum, would be the leader of the army. The one they all report to, general in hand-to-hand combat and speed. You would also give every direction and command. They had these plans for you kids. I couldn't stand the thought of someone snatching away your childhood to be put into the army."

I think he though that last bit meant something. Too bad I was about to shoot him down.

"First of all. You don't think it's a bad idea, snatching away our childhood, it's just not convenient for you that's it's them doing it, not you. You wanted us for your own gain, and the thought that someone else who's more persuasive who hasn't betrayed all of our trust might have a better shot is sickening to you. Someone who has created powerful weapons and things that are far beyond your little hounds at the school. It terrifies you. You're scared out of your mind you might lose us to someone else. You don't care what they're planning on using us for; you want to make sure you get there first. That's why you kidnapped us. That's why you implanted something in Fang to tear us apart. It was _easier._ You're disgusting. I hate you. I never want to see you again. I don't care if you love my mom, or if you love my family, my flock, or even if you love me. I'm tired of your lies. They're spouting out of you like water. I don't want to hear it anymore. We get enough crap from everyone else. Don't think I don't see past this huge screen of lies. And if you were smart, you'd know Brigid was working with Mr. Chu. You'd know my mom really doesn't trust you, or at least that's what angel says. Do you want to hear more? Cause I have more. Don't kid yourself, Jeb. We were done as soon as you left. That last night you tucked me in. We were done. And we're done now. Goodbye."

Then I took off into the daylight, never taking a second to look back at one of the only men in my life who I have cut the strings from. Now, he was gone.

I'd find the flock on my own, like I always have. I would save them, like I always have. And then, I would obliterate his soul again, because I never get tired of shooting him down.

What I said was true. He knows it. Every scientist there knew it. My words were laced with so much acid and hatred there would be no way in hell he didn't think I was telling the truth. I hope he knows how much I hate him. I hope he wishes he could take everything back. But life isn't that easy.

It never was.

* * *

**A/N: **ooooooh . fun, eh ?

Max is a little confused too, so if you don't exactly know what's going on, don't worry.

In due time, my friends. In due time. :)

besides, cliffy's are fun !!!

Max: uhh , no they're not. My knees are still bleeding.

Deevy: Oh, well, uh. *hands her a bandaid*

Max: ...

Deevy: ^^ ; . Byee kiddiees !

Lovealwayss, ~deevy .


End file.
